


Deathclaws and Dinosaurs

by Sigurdjarlson



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, arthurian legend nerds, shameless fluff, they're both romantics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigurdjarlson/pseuds/Sigurdjarlson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome to the brave new world.” He said wryly and she couldn’t help but snort at that. “I take it you didn’t have those back before the war?”</p>
<p>“Thankfully no. Damn things look like a velociraptor come to life.”</p>
<p>“A what?” </p>
<p>“Dinosaur. Creatures that existed millions of years before we did. Giant reptiles, some of them looked a hell of a lot like a deathclaw.” He looked at her oddly and she had to laugh before continuing. “Back in my day..we used to dig up the bones. That’s how we knew they existed at all.”</p>
<p>“What happened to them?”</p>
<p>“They went extinct.” She said softly. “Some of their ancestors went on to evolve into other species but most of them were wiped out.”</p>
<p>“A fate I wish mankind wasn’t quite so eager to replicate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathclaws and Dinosaurs

Guinevere placed her hands on the railing and took in a shuddering breath. It was cold up here on the forecastle, the wind stung her cheeks until her eyes watered and her teeth chattered. Nonetheless, somehow when staring up at the Commonwealth night sky she felt like she could breathe again. 

“This whole world is just like some bad dream you can’t wake up from, isn’t it?” 

Mama Murphy was right. The old seer usually was. Sometimes it still felt like she was stumbling through that vault, disconnected and barely able to believe anything she was seeing or hearing. The sting of the cold air brought her back to reality, grounded her. As painful as this reality was it was a relief to be able to recognize it for what it was.

It’s something she would need if she was ever going to find Shaun. Somewhere out there, her son was alive and breathing and she was going to find him. “Just a few more steps..” Nick had said. God, she hoped he was right. 

“Beautiful night.” She nearly jumped out of her skin when a familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts. 

“Elder Maxson.” Instinctively she stood to attention as she had seen the other soldiers do. What was he doing out here? “Sir, is there something I can do for you?” 

“No, I didn’t even know you were out here, knight. It appears that I’m not the only one who comes out here.” She wasn’t sure if that was a reprimand, a request to leave or just a statement. Either way she was surprised when he moved to stand beside her. “It helps you clear your head, doesn’t it?”

“It does.” She admitted, relaxing slightly when he leaned against the railing and looked out over the edge at the Commonwealth. He didn’t seem particularly bothered by her company at least. Which was a relief, Danse would chew her a new one if she butted heads with the man. 

The next few minutes passed in total silence and oddly enough it wasn’t an uncomfortable, stifling silence. It was just that, silence. 

She glanced up at the sky, at the stars covering the sky above them. The stars, the moon, the sky itself. it seemed like those were the only things about her world that didn’t change after the bombs fell. “I’ve never been happier to see stars than I am now.” 

He shot her a questioning glance and she just simply shrugged, gesturing up towards the stars. “Everything changes but they..” He lifted his head to follow her gaze upward, his shoulder brushing against her own as he took a step forward. “They always stay the same..more or less. It’ll be several thousand years before they look any different to us.” 

“You were alive before the war.” It’s a statement not a question. Danse must have mentioned it in his report. 

“I was.”

“How does it compare?” 

“Honestly?” She looked at him, trying to gauge whether or not it would be appropriate to say what she wanted to say. He was her superior after all. After a quick minute of deliberation she simply said it. “In comparison it looks like hell on fucking Earth. It’s pretty damn awful.” 

The huff of laughter she got in response had a smile tugging at her lips. “Well, look at that, you are capable..” He raised an eyebrow at her, asking her a silent question which she answered with a smile still on her lips. “Laughter.”

“Surprised, are you?” 

“Honored.” She wished she could give a proper, witty reply but she was so cold she was shaking. Something that didn’t seem to go unnoticed . 

“You're shaking.” Before she could protest there was something being placed around her shoulders. It took her a minute to realize it was his jacket, it was huge on her but it certainly was warm. 

“Ah, a gentleman. You’re full of surprises tonight, Elder.” She murmured as she slid it on. “I rather like this jacket. I don’t suppose I get to keep it.”

“No, so I suggest you enjoy it while you can.” She swore she saw him smirk if even just a little. Cheeky little shit. Well, not so little..

“Do you do this for all the new knights or am I just special?” He didn’t answer this time, he simply averted his gaze by looking back up at the sky. She wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that. “Now, you’re going to be cold.”

“I’m fine.” 

“I’d offer to give it back to you but..I really am freezing.” It was cold as hell out here and hey, if he was cold he shouldn't have given her his jacket. However in reality he didn’t seem particularly affected by it. He almost looked amused by the comment actually. “Maxson..so, what's your first name? I haven’t heard it once since I’ve been aboard.” 

“Arthur.”

She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. Well, that was certainly an..interesting coincidence. “Arthur.” She finally said when she found her voice once again. “I’ve always liked that name.” It came tumbling out before she could stop herself. 

“Yours isn’t a name I hear very often.” He was looking at her but this time it was her who couldn’t quite meet his eyes. He had beautiful eyes, the kind of blue that men and women wrote poems about. “It’s a lovely name.” 

“You think so?” 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.” That, she could believe. 

“Arthur..your parents must have high hopes for you.” 

“They did.” He said after a moment and she silently cursed herself for her lack of tact. He suddenly seemed more solemn and she quickly tried to mend the mistake.

“Paladin Danse told me you became elder at sixteen, the youngest in history.” Danse had told her that, in fact he’d nearly told her the man’s entire life story. 

“That’s correct.” 

“I thought so. He doesn’t seem like a man prone to exaggeration.”

“What else did Paladin Danse tell you about me?” There was that cheek again, she enjoyed that much more than the brooding. 

She smirked a little and tapped her cheek, where the scar was on his face. “Deathclaw at fourteen?” He nodded and she narrowed her eyes a little. Someone had to be messing with her. “Alone?” 

“Alone.” He said and there was no mistaking the underlying pride in his voice. It was..well, it was cute. 

“Impressive.” 

“Have you ever had the misfortune of encountering one?”

“Unfortunately yes. Two of them.” He looked slightly surprised and she took a minute to bask in it before clearing it up. “Well, not at the same time and not completely alone. I had someone with me..still, those bastards are hard to kill.”

“Either way you should be proud of such a feat. I’ve had entire squadrons of men killed by one and one alone.” The praise filled her with pride. He didn’t seem like a man who gave praise lightly. “Where were they? They seem to run in packs.” 

“My first day out of the vault, one crawled out of the sewer in Concord. The other was by that old sinkhole.” 

“Welcome to the brave new world.” He said wryly and she couldn’t help but snort at that. “I take it you didn’t have those back before the war?”

“Thankfully no. Damn things look like a velociraptor come to life.”

“A what?” 

“Dinosaur. Creatures that existed millions of years before we did. Giant reptiles, some of them looked a hell of a lot like a deathclaw.” He looked at her oddly and she had to laugh before continuing. “Back in my day..we used to dig up the bones. That’s how we knew they existed at all.”

“What happened to them?”

“They went extinct.” She said softly. “They weren’t as lucky as mankind was. Some of their ancestors went on to evolve into other species but most of them were wiped out.”

“A fate I wish mankind wasn’t quite so eager to see replicated.” 

“Well, that’s why we’re here isn’t it?”

“That’s exactly why we’re here.” He lifted his head and she couldn’t help but stare as he gazed out at the Commonwealth. He had the same determination and ferocity on his face as the day she had listened to him address the crew. With his head held high like this and his hands behind his back he looked almost regal. 

He looked like a king.

She jumped slightly when he spoke again, tearing her from her thoughts once again. “You’re going to have a busy day tomorrow, knight. You should get some sleep.” 

“I suppose you’re right, sir.” She felt oddly disappointed and she wasn’t even entirely sure why. It wasn’t a dismissal, it was simply a suggestion. Still, she found herself reluctant to leave. 

“You’ll find that I usually am.” The cheeky response made her smile. There it was again, that elusive sense of humor. She slipped out of his coat somewhat reluctantly and handed it to him. 

“Goodnight, Arthur..” Maybe it was a lack of sleep or the romantic in her but the name rolled off her tongue like it was meant to. He seemed slightly taken aback by the use of his first name but he didn’t reprimand her like she expected him to. Instead he just inclined his head ever so lightly before turning back to the Commonwealth. 

“Goodnight, Guinevere.” 

Fate had a funny sense of humor.


End file.
